Monster Seeking Monster
Monster Seeking Monster '''is one of the games featured in The Jackbox Party Pack 4. '''Gameplay Monster Seeking Monster begins with each player being given a secret Monster Power, each with bonuses that can either support the player with the power, hurt other player's scores, or something that combines both. For each of the six "nights," players message each other, similar to a dating app, in order to try and score a date. Players can only send up to 4 messages each night. After the messaging phase, players each get to choose one player to ask on a date. If two players pick each other, they successfully date each other and both score a heart. Players can also score hearts when they fulfill certain conditions of their Monster Power. After the second night, the player who is currently in the first place has their monster power revealed. After this, the next highest ranked unrevealed player will have their power revealed each night. Depending on your monster power, it's important to keep monster powers a secret from other players. The only possible exception to this would be the Vengeful Ghost, as it both supports the player with that monster power and the other players they are playing with, though, for the sake of keeping things fair, it's recommended to keep every power complete secrets until the game reveals them. When an audience joins, they take up the slot of a collective eighth player with a globe disguise. They have mad-lib styled prompts that will be sent to every player via the main screen or as replies to a single person, which they vote on. The filled-in answer will be chosen by majority vote. Only those who have messaged the Audience can be dated by them. Monsters Mummy Everyone the Mummy dates becomes cursed, and then, so do the players they date. At the end of the game, Mummies steal half a heart from every cursed player. But if everyone has been cursed, then the curse is lifted and no hearts are stolen. Cursed players will be marked at the end of the game with an ankh. Vampire Everyone the Vampire dates becomes a vampire, and then, so do the people they date. At the end, the original vampire receives half a bonus heart for every vampire in the game. NOTE: Becoming a Vampire does not overwrite your original monster power. Turned Vampires will be marked at the end of the game with a bat. Vengeful Ghost The Vengeful Ghost starts the game with a bonus heart. If the Vengeful Ghost asks someone out and gets rejected, that player loses a heart. Serial Killer The Serial Killer steals two hearts from players they date twice. Leprechaun Players who date an unrevealed Leprechaun get two fake hearts. When the Leprechaun's power gets revealed, the fake hearts of the players that dated the Leprechaun disappear. The Leprechaun gets a bonus heart for every player that drops in the rankings. Zombie Everyone the Zombie dates becomes a zombie. Then, players that new zombies date turn into zombies at the end of the following night. If every single player has been infected at the end of the game, it's the end of the world and the original Zombie is the only winner, no matter how many hearts they received. NOTE: Becoming a Zombie does not overwrite your original monster power. Infected Zombies will be marked at the end with the game with a zombie's hand. Monster Hunter At the end of the game, the Monster Hunter receives a bonus heart every time they date the monster-type they've been secretly told to hunt. At the end of the game, the hunted monster will be revealed, and the bonus will be applied. Glob Every time the Glob successfully dates 3 different players, the Glob's heart count doubles. Two-Faced Creep The Creep gets a bonus heart for every time they reject a potential partner. However, they lose these bonus hearts if they fail to get a date themselves. Witch The Witch takes one hair for every new player dated. When the Witch gets revealed, they get one bonus heart per collected hair. Body Swapper On nights with a full moon, the Body Swapper swaps all of their hearts with the player they date. Ventriloquist Puppet The Puppet gets a bonus heart for every time they date someone that got rejected the night before. Werewolf On nights with a full moon, the Werewolf receives a bonus heart for dating. Everyone the Werewolf dates becomes a Werewolf, and inherits all the conditions of a werewolf. Unlike with the Mummy, Vampire, or Zombie, this can only be spread on full moons. The Werewolf loses half a heart when they get rejected on a full moon. NOTE: Becoming a Werewolf does not overwrite your original monster power. Turned werewolves will be marked at the end of the game with a wolf icon. Invisible Person The Invisible Person starts the game with two bonus hearts. The Invisible Person's score is "invisible", so they appear in last place until the end of the game, where their score gets revealed. Mother The Mother receives a bonus heart every time their child fails to get a date. A player is randomly selected as the child. Upon reveal, the message will read 'PLAYER1 is PLAYER2's Mother'.'' '''Robot (CPU)' The Robot only plays when there isn't enough players ( Five or less ). Every night, the Robot loses a heart. When someone messages it and tries to date it, the Robot gets a bonus heart, even if the date ends with rejection. At the end, if the Robot appears in last place, it becomes evil, and destroys humanity. This causes every player to lose. Tips and Tricks Playing as Mummy You want to score a date with every player except one. Your curse is cancelled out if everyone gets it. Keep an external notepad handy to write down who has a curse. Playing as Vampire You want to score dates with as many people as you possibly can. Unlike the mummy, you're free to spread to everyone. If you get everyone turned by the end of the game, you gain +3.5 Hearts! Playing as Vengeful Ghost That bonus Heart will give you an advantage right away. This one can be super destructive to play as, as people who reject you will suffer a penalty. It's no big deal if you get revealed early; you can threaten others to date you lest they lose a Heart! Playing as Serial Killer Keep yourself hidden as best as you can, and try to score a few doubles before you get noticed; getting revealed will mean people would only date you once! Playing as Leprechaun Keep yourself hidden and rocket others into the lead before yourself; when you're revealed, every player you dated will lose two Hearts and if you surpass them, you get an extra Heart per player. Playing as Zombie Spread your infection to everyone. If you're revealed early, you're almost screwed out of that instant win as everyone will know to not date you. (However, keep an external notepad handy to track who's infected.) Playing as Monster Hunter Keep trying to score dates with whoever your target is to maximize your Heart count. If you're revealed, it's no big deal, but people may become skeptical of you because they might assume they're your target. Playing as Glob Score a new date every night. In a full room, you're likely to score six dates and double your total twice. Another strategy is to keep dating at least one or two people more than once to not give away you're a Glob. Playing as Two-Faced Creep Try to get people to date you as much as you can. If you can successfully get everyone to date you, you'll get plenty of bonus Hearts for it, but this comes at the risk of early reveal. Try to message two players at a time with two messages, and stay consistent even when revealed. It's deadly in the hands of the Audience! Playing as Witch Date as many people as you can before you're revealed. An early reveal will screw you out of a hefty bonus. Playing as Body Swapper Remain hidden throughout the game, and prioritize dating a high-ranking player during the final night with a full moon. If you're successful, you can steal the rank from someone and be revealed on the Last Night. Playing as Ventriloquist Puppet Date anyone who has been rejected on a previous night, every night. Early reveal will likely make people not want to date you. Playing as Werewolf Prioritize dates on full moons especially, but otherwise, people may not see you to be all too threatening. Full-moon dates can be a double-edged sword, however, as rejection costs you a half-heart. Playing as Invisible Person You're going to be revealed last as your score is invisible. People may be alerted to the fact that you are invisible if they are eagle-eyed enough to notice your stagnation in last place. Just keep dating others, it'll tip off the ones who didn't notice really quickly at the end. Playing as Mother Keep tabs on your child and try to sabotage their date opportunities. If your child is revealed early, you're likely to benefit heavily unless they're a Vengeful Ghost. If you're revealed early, your child is likely to gain an advantage over you as they can sabotage YOUR dates! Playing with a Robot Keep tabs on the Robot and at least send it one date. If it ends up in last place, nobody wins. Even if it rejects you, it'll gain a Heart for your attempt. If only one person dates it, it's an automatic match. Full Moon Full Moons will never show up on Night 1. Nights 2-6 will have a Full Moon randomly show up in three of the five nights, and most likely to show up at the Last Night. Source Video Trivia * The orange character from Fakin' It is one of the disguises for the monsters. * All of the characters may be found in a Minecraft skin. * The Ventriloquist Puppet is based on Billy O'Brien, Cookie Masterson's ventriloquist puppet introduced in You Don't Know Jack 2011. ** This is further proven by Tom Gottlieb, the voice of both Cookie and Billy, voicing the Ventriloquist Puppet in this game. Category:The Jackbox Party Pack 4